monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Nora Wells
Nora Wells is the daughter of two werenarwhals. Nora was created by JackandDannysGirl on deviantart. Personality Nora is a total gossip girl and loves being the center of attention. She craves attention from others and makes up wild stories about others just to make herself look good. Most people see through Nora’s charade but Nora herself believes that the lies and rumors she creates always work in her favor. Nora is very full of herself and thinks she is the most beautiful being on the face of the earth and that everyone should adore her. Nora is heavy set girl and does like to eat, especially seafood, but gets angry when people say she’s “fat”, saying that those statements aren’t true and that whoever said it is “just jealous”. She is either in denial or simply unaware of her outer appearance, either option could be equally true. Nora must feed her gigantic ego with stories about herself to bring herself up or stories about others that bring them down. She doesn’t care whose reputation she must ruin, even those of her friends. Because of this she doesn’t make very strong friendships and often goes behind her friends’ backs. Nora is very fashion savvy and loves colorful and sparkly clothes. She is also dimwitted and could be classified as a “dumb blonde”, though she wasn’t born a natural blonde. She talks in slang and text lingo whether she knows you’ll understand what she’s saying or not. Nora’s personality is similar to that of Lumpy Space Princess from the cartoon show Adventure Time. Nora would also have a similar voice to LSP. Physical Appearance Nora is an average height and very chunky. Her skin is white with black gradient patterns on her shoulders, back, behind her neck, and on her tail. She has a long dolphin-like tail sticking out behind her. Nora has a long horn sticking out of her nose. She only has a thumb and index finger while the rest of her fingers are fused together in a flipper looking hand. Her toes are also fused together in a flipper. She has dark eyes and brunette hair, though she dies her hair different shades of blonde. Nora has no ears. Monster Type Nora is the daughter of the werenarwhals, a species made up by her creator. Werenarwhals are a type of therianthrope (human with the ability to shape shift into an animal) that are both human and narwhal. Werenarwhals are similar to lycanthropes, or werewolves as they are both animal and human hybrids. Like werewolves, werenarwhals are affected by the full moon. Every month during the full moon, werenarwhals need to be in water and intake more food, which causes weight gain, though the extra weight mostly falls off after the full moon. In Nora’s case, she gets very irritable and gorges herself while she sits in her bathtub. Since this occurs every month with the full moon it is like her own version of PMS, which has been dubbed Full Moon Syndrome or FMS. Like Clawdeen Wolf in the original Monster High line, Nora is not human that turns into an animal but appears to be a hybrid of both and stays in that form at all times. Relationships Family *Nora lives with her parents and grandmother. *Nora is an only child. Friends *Nora is best friends with Vincent Coving and Orisha Mordor. *She is also friends with Sirena Waters, Jill Skellington, Bogetta Manderson, and Kudrall Yen Do'enkra. Frenemies *Spectra Vondergeist *Angel Stormeir Enemies *Quinn King Romance *Nora is not in a current relationship and she does not seem to show interest in anyone, though there has been word that her and Chad Weedsley have had some sort of relationship. Clothing Basic Nora wears a black and white spotted dress with poofy sleeves and circular pieces of fabric hanging off the end of the skirt. She wears open toed shoes that are beige with a swirled horn shaped heel and black strap around her foot. Her hair is dirty blonde and styled in a swoop. She wears a black headband with silver flowers and a black choker. Dot Dead Gorgeous Nora’s hair is bleach blonde and up in a high bump with curled strands hanging down. She wears a short pink dress with white polka dots with a ruffled top. A pink spotted ribbon is tied around her waist. She wears open toed shoes with heels that are a stack of pearls. The shoes are tied to her feet with pink spotted ribbon. She wears chunky pink and white polka dotted bracelets and holds pink and white spotted purse with a pearl straps. She wears a white pearl with a pink pendent and a pink spotted headband. Pet Nora has a pet baby male harp seal named Stanley. He frequently gets himself into trouble and eats Nora’s homework and clothes which annoys her. Skullette Nora’s Skullette is a skull with eyelashes and a large pointed horn coming out of its nose. Gallery Schools out nora.png|Nora's School's Out look Nora.png|Nora's basic look Dot dead gorgeous nora.jpg|Nora's Dot Dead Gorgeous Nora and draculogan date.jpg|Nora on a date with MHScreamQueen's Draculogan Nora skull.png|Nora's skullette Nora pet.png|Nora's pet Category:JackandDannysGirl's OCs Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Werenarwhal